Más Allá
by Sweetsugarhoney
Summary: Alice pierde a Jasper en una batalla, y se niega a seguir adelante sin él. JxA one-shot. ADVERTENCIA: muerte de personaje.


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><em>Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;<br>Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;  
>Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra<br>Como un débil cristal.  
>¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte<br>Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;  
>Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse<br>La llama de tu amor._

**Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer**

* * *

><p><strong>Más Allá<strong>

Ha sucedido.

Me llaman inmortal, pero he muerto al fin. Acaban de matarme, y lo han hecho de la manera más cruel. Han puesto sus sucias manos sobre el amor de mi vida, y me lo han arrancado de un tirón. Lo han mordido hasta matarlo, y siento que me han hecho lo mismo, aunque mi piel no tenga ni un rasguño. Porque a mi Jasper lo han matado por fuera, pero a mí me han matado por dentro. Han masticado mi corazón y me lo han escupido en la cara, burlándose de mi amor, burlándose de mi dolor.

Mi dolor. Mi dolor que es tan inmenso como el mundo, y que ya nadie lo hará desaparecer. Ya no tendré a mi Jasper para que acaricie mi alma con sus olas de calma. Ya no tendré alma. Ya no tendré nada.

Me aferro a su cuerpo sin vida y me niego a soltarlo. He estado así por horas, esperando que despierte. No lo hará, Carlisle me lo ha dicho. Edward no ha podido leer nada en su mente, por mucho que se esfuerce. Se ha rendido, como todos los demás. Saben que se ha ido, que no volverá. La única que parece no entenderlo soy yo.

Tal vez es mi mente que se niega a comprenderlo. Mi corazón sí lo ha entendido. Se estruja en mi pecho, como si una mano invisible lo retorciera a su antojo, y luego se aloja en mi garganta y me pide que haga algo, que lo libere de algún modo de este sufrimiento. No tengo lágrimas, entonces grito, como si me desgarraran por dentro. Es la única válvula de escape para todo este dolor que siento. Y sin embargo no alcanza, nada alcanza ni alcanzará. Podría hacerlo por siglos, y aún no sería suficiente. Entonces reemplazo los gritos por un murmullo apenas audible.

—Jazz… Jazz… ¿Me oyes, cariño?... Jazz…

Escucho los quejidos de dolor de Esme, mi pobre madre, y la respiración intermitente de Carlisle, que intenta no desmoronarse ante el resto de la familia. Están destrozados, y lo entiendo, han perdido un hijo.

Emmett tiene a Rose tan presionada contra su pecho que apenas puedo oír su llanto seco. Lo mismo sucede con Bella, pero ella no me saca la vista de encima, lo mismo que Edward. Creo que aún no entienden cómo es que sucedió, cuando Jasper parecía tener todo bajo control. Están destrozados, y lo entiendo, han perdido un hermano.

Pero no creo que nadie me entienda a mí. Yo no perdí un hijo, ni un hermano. Perdí la razón de mi existencia. Perdí a mi compañero, aquél que hacía lo imposible por hacerme feliz. Aquél por quien yo sonreía cada día, aquél por quien yo bailaba y reía. Aquél por quien yo sabía lo que era amar de verdad, sin límites ni condiciones, sin reproches ni intromisiones. Aquél con quien sabía que pasaría el resto de la eternidad. ¿Pero qué significa la eternidad ahora para mí, sino un océano de lágrimas que estos malditos ojos nunca podrán dejarme llorar?

—Por favor no me dejes… —le ruego en un susurro, pero nunca responde.

Siento las manos de Carlisle rodeando mis hombros, y sus labios dejan su huella en mi cabello.

—Alice… —me dice con tristeza— Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer… Jasper ya no nos oye, ya no está aquí con nosotros… Tenemos que dejarlo partir…

Alzo mi rostro despegándolo del de mi marido por primera vez en horas.

—¿Vas a quemarlo? —pregunto en un hilo de voz.

—No tenemos otra opción, linda —me dice despacio, y casi puedo ver su corazón rompiéndose en pedazos al ver mi rostro.

Vuelvo a clavar mis ojos en el rostro de Jasper, como si con eso pudiera revivirlo. No es posible, lo sé, pero no dejo de intentarlo. Lo observo tan intensamente que temo que se desintegrará bajo mi mirada.

Incluso muerto es hermoso. Los cortes en su piel no pueden quitarme el placer de sus rizos dorados, de su mentón angulado y sus marcadas mejillas, de sus labios que tanto me han amado. Me acerco a ellos y los beso, esperando que por un mágico milagro despierten bajo mi boca y se muevan al compás junto con los míos. Todo es en vano, nada sucede. Pero aún así lo beso, porque no he podido hacerlo por última vez cuando lo tenía conmigo, de pié a mi lado. Este es nuestro último beso, el último beso que jamás daré. A menos que… A menos que lo siga.

No hay mucho que pensar. Lo seguiré. Moveré cielo e infierno buscándolo, y lo encontraré. Y cuando lo haga, no lo soltaré nunca más.

Me aparto de sus labios sólo para recostarme sobre su pecho a esperar lo que vendrá.

—¡Alice, basta, ni siquiera lo pienses! —me grita Edward, furioso, y de pronto lo tengo frente a mí, al lado de Carlisle, que lo mira sin comprender.

—¿Qué sucede, Edward?

—Quiere que la quemes con él —le explica, y puedo sentir el nudo en su garganta.

—¿Qué? —escucho la voz de Bella, seguida por más quejidos de Rose y Esme—. Alice, no.

Emmett se acerca, sus pasos como estampida.

—Enana, te lo pido por favor… Ya tenemos suficiente con lo de Jazz.

Lo siento, de verdad lo siento muchísimo por ellos. Son mi familia, y siempre lo serán. Y donde quiera que yo vaya, siempre estaré pensando en ellos, intentando cuidarlos desde la distancia. Pero no puedo quedarme aquí. No puedo condenarlos a vivir con mi desgracia, ni tampoco condenarme a mí misma a vivir siglos sin mi amor.

—Quiero irme con él —susurro.

Edward frunce el ceño, más indignado de lo que jamás lo he visto. En realidad, creo que no está enojado. Está dolido, y lleno de miedo.

—¡Basta, Alice, tú no te irás a ningún lado!

—Edward, cálmate, por favor —le ruega Bella.

—No puedo calmarme. ¿Qué no la oyes?

—La oigo, y me parte el alma —Bella levanta la voz, y entiendo que también ella tiene el corazón roto—, pero tienes que entender su dolor. Tú hiciste lo mismo cuando creíste que yo estaba muerta.

Edward la mira atónito, pero pronto su expresión se suaviza. Entiende perfectamente, aunque esta vez no quiera admitirlo para no dejarme partir. Sabe que mi amor por Jasper es tan grande como el suyo por Bella, y que nuestros corazones no están preparados para enfrentar una vida sin nuestra alma gemela.

—Hermanita, por favor —me ruega Emmett—. Mira cómo están Rose y mamá, mira cómo estamos todos. No nos sumes más dolor del que ya tenemos.

—Sí, Alice —insiste Edward—. Siento haberte gritado, y entiendo cómo te sientes… Pero te necesitamos, no puedes dejarnos. Necesitamos tu alegría, ahora más que nunca.

Lo miro con ojos vacíos, tan muertos como mi corazón, sin despegar mi mejilla del cuerpo inerte de mi marido.

—Mi alegría está muerta, Edward —intento explicarle, aunque las palabras se mezclan en mi cabeza—. Yo ya no soy yo. No queda nada de mí.

—Volverás a ser la de antes. Te cuidaremos, Alice, haremos que vuelvas a sonreír —me promete.

—Me han matado a mi marido, Edward —le digo, el nudo en la garganta haciendo de mi voz un quejido—. ¿Tú podrías volver a sonreír si te mataran a Bella?

Mi hermano me mira, y se muerde el labio antes de bajar la vista.

—No.

—Entonces te lo ruego, entiéndeme. Mi vida comenzó cuando vi a Jasper por primera vez en mis visiones. Desde entonces ha sido el motivo por el que sigo adelante. Toda mi existencia la he vivido por él, buscándolo a él, y junto a él. Déjame ahora que me vaya con él.

La familia me mira, y aunque le duele, sabe que mis palabras son verdad.

Edward se arrodilla delante de mí y posa una mano sobre mi cabello, acariciándolo.

—Te pido por favor que no nos dejes —me dice en un susurro, y si pudiera sentir más dolor, lo haría. Pero el sufrimiento es tanto que en mi ser no cabe una pizca más.

—Y yo te pido por favor que no me dejes vivir así, sin él.

Mi hermano esquiva mi mirada un segundo, pero finalmente se atreve a mirarme a los ojos. Cuando lo hace, asiente imperceptiblemente, y por primera vez en horas me siento aliviada.

—Me vas a hacer mucha falta —me dice con la voz quebrada, y puedo escuchar más quejidos de Esme y Rose, que ni siquiera tienen fuerzas para acercarse a despedirse—. Nos vas a hacer mucha falta, a todos.

—Estaré con ustedes —le digo suavemente, tratando de aliviar el dolor de toda la familia—. Jazz y yo los cuidaremos de lejos, lo prometo.

Lo cierto es que no sé nada de lo que me espera, por lo que tal vez no pueda cumplir esa promesa. No sé adónde iré cuando me quemen, no sé si desde donde esté pueda cuidarlos, pero sé que si tengo esa posibilidad, lo haré, siempre.

—Yo no puedo hacerlo, Alice. No creo que ninguno de nosotros pueda, así que tendrás que hacerlo tú —me dice Carlisle con la cabeza gacha, y su mano, temblorosa por primera vez, me entrega un encendedor.

—De acuerdo —asiento.

Aprieto el pequeño artefacto y observo la llama que baila, esperando para liberarme de este tormento.

—Te amamos, Alice —alcanza a decirme Bella.

—No te olvidaremos nunca, hija —agrega Carlisle.

Los observo por última vez y, haciendo el esfuerzo más grande de toda mi existencia, logro dedicarles una última sonrisa. Ya que no me olvidarán, que me recuerden así, sonriendo.

—También los amo.

Entonces tomo la mano de Jazz en la mía y acerco la llama a nuestras manos entrelazadas. Tal vez así se me haga más fácil encontrarlo cuando por fin me haya ido.

De pronto todo es confuso. Siento el fuego correr por mi cuerpo y soy conciente de que me está quemando, pero apenas siento dolor. ¿Qué es el sufrimiento del cuerpo comparado con el del alma? Algo mínimo, algo que ya no importa para mí. Nada importa para mí, y a nada le temo. Lo único que quiero es volverlo a ver.

Y entonces, poco a poco, me siento flotar. Me elevo con la suavidad de una pluma arrastrada por el viento, y desde lo alto veo la hoguera en la que mi cuerpo arde junto con el de mi marido, mientras mi familia me llora sin lágrimas, consolándose unos a otros.

—Alice —escucho detrás de mí, y mi cuerpo se paraliza. Es la voz de Jasper, la reconocería en cualquier lugar. Quiero voltear a ver, pero tengo miedo de que sea sólo una ilusión.

—Alice, querida —me vuelve a llamar, y esta vez no puedo ignorarlo. Si es una ilusión, entonces me dejaré llevar por ella, aunque me vuelva a destrozar el corazón.

Entonces giro, y tengo que ser fuerte para no caer de rodillas. Ahí está mi esposo, mirándome con la misma expresión de adoración en su rostro.

Corro hasta él lo más rápido que puedo, y me arrojo en sus fuertes brazos, que me esperan ansiosos. Y sonrío, por fin sonrío, porque nada importa ya. Lo he encontrado, o mejor dicho, me ha encontrado. Me ha esperado. Como yo lo he esperado en esa cafetería de Philadelphia, él me ha esperado allí, donde quiera que estemos.

—Alice, amor, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —me reprocha y me estrecha contra su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas—. No tendrías que haberlo hecho" me dice. Pero lo conozco, y sé que en el fondo no podría estar más feliz.

—Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo, y ni siquiera hubieras esperado todas las horas que yo esperé —le devuelvo el reproche, mi mejilla estampada contra su pecho—. Pensé que tal vez volverías.

Siento su mano acariciar mi cabello con dulzura.

—Lo intenté, pero no me fue posible. Y ahora tú tampoco puedes volver.

—¿Y a dónde vamos a ir, entonces?

Jasper me señala una puerta blanca que se encuentra algunos metros detrás de él.

—Creo que esa es la única salida.

—¿La has abierto?

—No —niega con la cabeza—. Te conozco, sabía que vendrías. No quería adelantarme e irme sin ti.

Alzo el rostro con mi sonrisa indeleble, y poniéndome de puntitas alcanzo sus labios y lo beso.

—Gracias por esperarme —le digo en un susurro, y me sonríe.

—De nada. Me has hecho esperar poco —dice, dando vuelta las primeras palabras que le dije cuando lo conocí. Entonces mira hacia abajo, hacia donde aún está nuestra familia, y veo su rostro entristecerse—. ¿Crees que estarán bien?

—Con el tiempo lo estarán —asiento en voz baja—. Y también lo estaremos nosotros.

Jasper asiente y toma mi mano, y juntos caminamos hasta la blanca puerta. Ninguno sabe qué es lo que nos espera, pero hay algo que ambos sabemos muy bien: mientras estemos juntos, todo lo podremos superar.

—¿Lista, Señora Whitlock?

—Listo, Señor Whitlock —le sonrío, y mi marido abre la puerta.

No vemos nada, sólo una luz brillante. Miro atrás por última vez, y arrojo un beso a la familia tan amada que ahora dejamos atrás. La puerta a nuestra existencia pasada se cierra de a poco, pero todavía alcanzo a ver algo. El beso que les he enviado se ha convertido en dos palomas, una más grande y negra, y una pequeña y blanca, que bajan y se posan sobre las cenizas que han quedado de nosotros. La palomita blanca se acerca a Carlisle y a Esme dando saltitos, y el palomo negro la sigue atrás, caminando rápidamente y sacando pecho.

—¿A quiénes me recuerdan esos dos? —se ríe mi esposo, su mano sin soltar jamás la mía, y yo río con él.

—Más le vale a ese palomo que no se le ocurra morirse y dejar a esa palomita sola e indefensa —le digo pícaramente.

—No te preocupes —me dice Jasper, sonriéndome con dulzura—. Estoy seguro de que ese palomo no se va a separar nunca de su palomita blanca.

Entonces se inclina y besa mi mejilla, mientras la puerta detrás de nosotros se termina de cerrar, al tiempo que damos un paso hacia la luz, y hacia nuestra nueva eternidad.

Ha sucedido. Nuestro amor le ha ganado a la muerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto lo empecé a escribir hace un tiempo, pero recién ahora lo terminé. La mayoría de nosotras se imagina a Jasper buscando la muerte si es que perdiera a Alice, y me encontré preguntándome qué es lo que Alice haría si fuera ella quien perdiera a Jasper. Cada una tendrá sus opiniones. Por mi parte, me gusta pensar que así es como Alice reaccionaría, y esto es lo que querría. Por favor que se entienda que esto es un fic, y de ninguna manera estoy haciendo apología al suicidio ni avalando que nadie se mate para seguir a su amado al más allá. Estamos hablando de una ficción de vampiros, ¿sí? <strong>

**Dicho esto, gracias a todos por leer, y pañuelos gratis para secarse las lágrimas y sonarse los mocos a quienes dejen comentario, jajaja. **


End file.
